elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Staves (Skyrim)/Archive 1
List is incomplete. There is also a Dragon Priest Staff with Wall of Flames effect. I don't know the ID and I don't remember where I got it, but it targets the ground for 50 fire damage per second, for 30 seconds. I can provide screenshots. ~ Flightmare (talk) 00:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Fetching descriptions? Is there any way to fetch the effect of the staff from the template on the staffs page? In other words, is there a tag we can place in the table on this page to display the content from within the staff specific page. Or is this feature inexistent in mediawiki? ~ Flightmare (talk) 13:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Skills? What skill defines the use of staffs? :Staves are subcategorised in magic schools. The corresponding skill of that school defines the use of staffs. It does not improve strength, it gives more charges. ~ Flightmare (talk) 00:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorting staves Please move staves that belong to a magic school to their corresponding list. Make sure to remove the staff from the others list so in the end only staves without use or effect will remain in the bottom list. Also make sure to use the full effect text from the Staff's own page. ~ Flightmare (talk) 01:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :No longer needed. The list is sorted out. ~ Flightmare (talk) 18:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Skill raisin'? Does using of staves improve the skill they use? For example, does the use of Sanguine Rose raise conjuration skill, like summoning an Atronach does? Kreivi Wolter (talk) 14:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sadly, no. I do believe that the skill level of the wielder does influence the amount of charge consumed when the staff is used, though. For example, having 100 Conjuration would consume far less of the staff's charge than using it at Conjuration level 60. -- 15:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) There needs to be a change in the beginning. Dragon Priests are "ENEMIES KNOWN for..." as opposed to Dragon "Priests are KNOWN ENEMIES for..." Staff of Magnus The Staff of Magnus isn't on this list. Any idea what category it belongs to? Silavor 19:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : Since it's draining Magicka & Health it should be a destruction staff! --- TerminatorC28 (talk) 21:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Deadric Staves - Charge/Cost = Uses Does anybody know the "Charge/Cost = Uses" for the Deadric Staves? It's also missing on the saff's pages! --- TerminatorC28 (talk) 23:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Small error in the destruction staff section. It says the Staff of the Flame Wall does frost damage rather then fire damage. The page is locked, else I'd fix it. I know it's a small error, but still... the urge to fix it is too much. Dragsooth (talk) 20:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Needs to be updated Someone with the access needs to add the unenchanted staves and more related to the subject to the page. Dra247gon (talk) 16:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Miraak's Staff? Miraak's Staff isn't listed. Can a user with the required permissions add it to either the Destruction or Daedric staff list? The effect could be considered a wall spell, but its name, "Mora's Agony", makes the staff Daedric in a way. Nuadha (talk) 04:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Staff of Ruunvald Any Reason This Is Not In Here It Should Be Illusion. 20:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Revised The page of the Wabbajack sais its ID is 0002AC6F. Here the 6 is missing. 13:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Kultag Staff of Thunderbolts: The Staff of Thunderbolts does 60 points of lightining damage, not 25.